User blog:Amanda47/Play-Doh penguin figures
I also have Pixie, but the left flipper and most of the hair fell off, and I'll post a picture after I glue them back on. How to make (required Play-Doh/other clay colors: Yellow or orange (for beak/feet) white and black (for eyes): *Roll clay into a potato shape until it is the color that you want. You can make it any size, but I recommend about the size of two large marbles stacked, which are about the size of mine. If you want to make the color a certain shade, or if you don't have the desired color, buy the desired color, if it's available. If it's not, or you're unable to buy it, you will need to mix two or more colors.) *Get a small ball of white clay and push it against one side of the top of the ball of clay until it is flat. Add another one of the same size next to it. *Get tiny balls of black clay and push them against the middle of the white spots until they are flat, to make the pupils. Make sure the pupil is smaller than the rest of the eye. *Roll a bit of yellow clay into an oval to make the beak. *Add the white to the belly. You may not need to if you are going to add clothes. *Roll a large ball of clay flat and thin against a flat surface to make clothes, or white to the belly. I have a Play-Doh rolling pin, which really helps, but if you don't have one, you can use a flat-sided, rollable object (like a cup) to flatten the clay. This is equally effective as using the pin. Or you could ask whoever's looking after you if you can use a real rolling pin. *Get clay of the same color as the body (or a different color, if you'd like) smash it into a stick shape, which isn't long enough to pass the feet, and doesn't stick out a lot, and add it to one side of the body. After that, repeat this and add the second flipper to the other side of the body. *Get yellow clay and make it look like the beak, and add it to one side of the bottom. After that, repeat this and put the second one beside it. *Add hair/hats/other head accesories. Clay to be used as hair may need to be rolled flat. *Allow your penguin to dry for about a day. Baking them may make them dry faster, but you may need to look up instructions on how long to bake them for, etc. because I've never baked mine, I always allowed them to dry naturally. You should first make a test penguin to try baking, in case it doesn't work. You can also make ducks, just skip the add white to the belly part. If you don't have Play-Doh or other clay, you can find Play-Doh at Walmart in the toys section, or you could find it or other clays in the arts and crafts section, or at an arts and crafts store. If you can't find any Play-Doh or clay, you can order it online, from an online arts and crafts store, or from eBay, Amazon, etc. You're more than welcome to request that I make you! And if any part of my instructions on making them are unclear, not informative enough, or I otherwise made a mistake, please tell me below, and I'll fix it. :D -•?((¯°·._.• άмάήȡά47 •._.·°¯))؟• (talk) 02:22, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts